


Affirmation

by ValkerieRupert



Series: Pride Month 2018 Fics [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Stevonnie (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkerieRupert/pseuds/ValkerieRupert
Summary: Stevonnie is not a girl.





	Affirmation

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned to use Pearl for this one, but I thought writing two stories about Pearl in a row would be boring, not to mention that I would like to try and represent as many different queer experiences as I can with only 30 fics. This maaybe takes place in the same human/high school AU as Pets and A Cut Above The Rest? It makes more sense if you imagine Stevonnie as afab which logically requires making them a normal human, but it can still work if you imagine them as never being 'born' normally so never getting assigned a gender, but still looking feminine enough that people mistake them for a girl, and there's not enough world-building in this fic to know for sure. Also, sorry the writing style is so weird. I don't even know what I was going for with this.

Everyone thinks Stevonnie is a girl.  
They act like a girl. They look like a girl. They have a girl's body. They _must_ be a girl. Well, that's what everyone says, anyway.  
At one point Stevonnie decided, once and for all, that they wouldn't be a girl. They got a haircut, they wore masculine clothes, and they acted like a boy. That would confuse people. That would convince everyone that they're not a girl.  
Except they went too far. They convinced everyone they were a boy. Being mistaken for a boy wasn't quite as bad, but acting like a boy simply wasn't Stevonnie.  
So they decided. They would be Stevonnie. And if being themself made people mistake them for a girl, then so be it. They would be whoever they wanted to be, even if that made everyone mistake them for a girl.  
Well, not _everyone_.   
Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst. The Crystal Gems always used they and them pronouns for Stevonnie, never 'she' or 'her'. The Crystal Gems never tried to say they were a girl. The Crystal Gems always assured them they didn't have to be a boy or a girl. As much as they hated relying on others too much, they couldn't deny that there were times when only the Crystal Gems made them feel that their gender was valid.   
_They. Them. Theirs._ Their real friends didn't stumble on pronouns, blurting out, "sh- I mean, they-"- their real friends always used the right pronouns, which made them sure that they weren't all just switching to the right pronouns when Stevonnie could hear them. They all made Stevonnie feel valid.  
They didn't need the Crystal Gems to know they weren't a girl- that would be silly, because nobody could ever know them better than themself. But their friends made them feel sure that they were right about their gender, and nothing made them happier than that.


End file.
